Violent Blossom
by sparklingxshower
Summary: *NOTE: This fanfiction has MAINLY OCs. Don't like, don't read.* Inside World Academy, relatives of the Axis, Allies, and others are found here. Be it love, hate, or a little bit in between, it is all under one building. Alyssa Jones, Cecelia Vargas, Fiorella Vargas, Rosella Leone and Alice Kirkland have a wall to climb, and each day, a battle is being fought, and war is declared.
1. I & II

Violent Blossom

**I.**

"..and with that, I hope you all do very well on your exams next month. You may go."

'Oh, it's over already?'

The cold compressed against the flesh, but it didn't seem to bother the individual. A slight hum dragged from the lips, which was coated with light pink lip-gloss. Golden-blonde locks descended over their features, making it somewhat difficult to see their optics sneaking through the strands. Alyssa Jones was obviously uninterested in the lecture that the professor was giving for at least three hours. Struggling to get up from the desk, Alyssa's sapphire hues were in sight, shining under the many lights that bombarded the ceiling. Yawning quite loudly, she brushed her eyelids with her light-peach hands, making sure the white french-tipped nails didn't graze her accidently. Before she had a chance to walk down the small staircase that led to the classroom door, a voice stopped her.

"Ally, you forgot something, girl!" The voice came from a dark-brown haired female; a dark green hairband placed neatly in the frontal area of her head. A long black dress flowed over her body, glasses covering her mismatched eyes. The girl's voice was mixed with a heavy Italian accent, but Alyssa was familiar with it.

"Cece, thanks, dude." Alyssa said, staring down at the black New York hat that was in the Italian's hand. Next to "Cece" was a orange-brown haired young lady that beared brown eyes; she didn't wear a dress, but instead she wore a light pink frilled top with black leggings and white flats. As the Italian spoke, she said nothing, but clutched her books and wore a smile upon her face.

"So, where are ya and Fio headin', Cecelia?" Alyssa asked as Cece handed the hat to her, which she placed on her head soon after, despite having her hair clipped up already. Cecelia shrugged, then crossed her arms. "We were probably just gonna head back to the dorm. This one-" she pointed her thumb at the orange-brown haired edition, "-wanted to start her paper, I was going to eat the cannoles I've been saving." She said, almost drooling just by thinking about the delicious dessert.

"Please don't touch mine." The silent female finally said, looking over at Cecelia, "Especially if you knew that I haven't ate anything yet." Her voice was soft with an Italian accent of her own, but one could sense slight aggression in her voice.

"Whose fault is that, Fiorella?" Cecelia said, crossing her arms.

" Oh my god, y'all fight like cats 'n dogs, dude." Alyssa noted, shaking her head and laughing.

"Ah, she knows I love her. Only I can give my cousin hell, nobody else, isn't that right?" Cecelia wrapped her arm behind Fiorella's neck, giving her a friendly embrace. Fiorella in turn closed her eyes, a smile on her face, "You will see hell if you do not release your brudish grip on me, dear cousin.~" With that, Cecelia sucked her teeth, but didn't budge, "Fuckin' party pooper."

"Come on, y'all, I'm goin' back to the dorm with ya." Alyssa interjected, taking the lead. Fiorella and Cecelia, who were still exchanging death glares with eachother, trailed behind.

"Oh bloody hell, what were you doing? Climbing a mountain to get here?!" Standing in a red plaid dress and black mary-janes, long blonde curls bouncing off of the shoulders, a young woman with a heavy British accent sat at the table in the cafeteria, growing annoyed upon seeing the trio's faces-especially Alyssa's.

"My bad, Alice. I didn't think that it was gonna take so long." Alyssa said, scratching the back of her head, then motioned her hand to Cecelia and Fiorella, "Ya remember Cecelia 'n Fiorella Vargas right? From orientation?"

Alice Kirkland took a minute to study them with her emerald eyes, then nodded, "Yes, I do, actually. How are you two?" She said, reaching for the cup of tea she had sitting on the table.  
"Hungry." Cecelia said, not bothering to look at the girl.

"Ciao, Alice. I'm doing well, and yourself?" Fiorella answered.

"I was waiting for Alyssa so we could head back to my dorm to study, but I didn't think it would take her almost the whole day to leave class." Alice answered, cutting her eyes at the New Yorker, her voice showing slight irritation.

"Well hell, I'm here now ain't I?" Alyssa shot back, throwing her hands up in the air. "Look, to make this easier, why don't we all just go to my dorm to study-" she then looked at Cecelia "-and eat cannoles...whatever that is."

Alice sighed heavily, she knew that Alyssa would end up switching plans out of nowhere. How is it that she can make the ultimatums anyway? "Fine, fine." she said, not feeling like negotiating. "I'll tell Rosella to meet us there."

Cecelia's eyes widened, "Rosella?! Oh god no!" She shouted, "She gossips too much for her own damn good! If we even say the slightest thing about ourselves or someone, the whole fucking school will know!"

Fiorella nodded, "I'll have to agree with the brute. Rosella's mouth is like a megaphone...and the off button was unfortunately broken...and so was the volume button..."

"Okay, I get it, I get it," She said, thinking about the last time the Milanese girl told the whole school about Alice's one night with Ashton, the fairly-new student from Queensland, Australia. Through the heat of the moment, neither knew that Rosella, who told Alice that she was heading out of her dorm for the night, was actually in the next room, overhearing everything. Because of this, she broadcasted it to anyone needing new information, ruining any incoming romantic relationship Ashton and Alice formed. Cecelia, Fiorella, and now Alyssa had no idea why Alice remained being friends with the gossip queen, but all of them knew to keep caution with their actions and words around her. She just couldn't be trusted.

"If I don't invite her though, she'll start feeling like we're being evasive." Alice said in remorse.

"We /are/ being evasive." Cecelia countered, bluntly. "Did you forget what she did to screw up your chance with Astroid?"

"Ashton." Alice corrected.

"Wasn't that what I said?"

"-What Cecelia means, Alice," Fiorella cut in, her voice in a soothing tone, "It's only best that...Rosella stays put where she is. Besides, it is Alyssa's decision an-"

"Nope. I ain't 'bout to have her go on try'na fuck up any of our names." Alyssa interjected, shaking her head, "I would end up killin' her."

Alice sighed. She hated the idea of abandoning her close friend, but at the same time, she couldn't seem to reason with the three also. Before she could try to voice on the subject again, her cell phone began to vibrate. Speak of the devil.

"Rosella!" Alice said, also signaling the three that she was on the other end. Cecelia chuckled, then whispered something in Alyssa's ear. Alice didn't catch on.

"Well, I can't go to Starbucks today, I'm heading back to Alyssa's dorm-Why didn't she ask you? I-I don't know, you should text her and ask-yeah, yeah, it's myself, Cecelia, and Fiorella heading there. - I - okay, bye." After hanging up, Alyssa crossed her arms.

"What the hell she mean 'why didn't I ask her'? I don't know if she got some damn wire hidden in her ponytail holder or somethin'." She said, her accent becoming stronger.

"She will text you in a moment. Do tell her the reason why for yourself." Alice instructed, shaking her head, "This was supposed to go by simpler than this."

"I wonder if my tiramisu is still in the fridge..." Fiorella said, mostly talking to herself.

"I just- uh oh." Cecelia said, then nudged Alyssa, "Incoming."

"What'cha talkin' 'bout...oh no..." Alyssa said, looking at the cafeteria entrance.

"So, I told him that in order to have that shirt, he would have to pay me. Then he was like 'but it's my shirt!' and I was like 'those are about to be my teeth too once I knock them out of your mouth!' I just hope he didn't piss himself!" This came from a pale-skinned, black haired young man with headphones snugged around his neck. He was sporting a black shirt with a green jacket and blue jeans. When he placed his hand on his face, black open-fingered gloves became in eyesight. Next to him was a male of identical skin color, who had dark brown hair and matching colored eyes. The white shirt he had on was full of scriptive writing, his jeans having tears in them in a fashion-like sense.

"No you didn't, Sato!" The other male said, laughing at the black-haired one's comment.

"Did you see him get his shirt back?" The first one said, holding up a red shirt, "I sure didn't."

Alyssa, Fiorella, Alice and Cecelia watched as the duo walked in, laughing hysterically and clutching a red shirt. After a while, Alyssa growled and Cecelia shook her head. "Satoshi Iwamoto and Park Dae-Jung." Cecelia confirmed.

"How 'bout Assholes 1 and 2?" Alyssa said, observing them with angered eyes.

"Oh yeah, those two. I have no clue how they made it into this school, really.." Alice said, watching as well. "All they do is act like complete-"

"Douchebag fucks!" Cecelia finished.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Alice nodded, "I can't twist my lips to say such words."

Satoshi and Dae-Jung were students that entered the school a year before the quad did. Rosella told them that they are what one would call "Trolls", making lives of others miserable for their enjoyment. She gave them a clear warning. "Stay away from them," she said, "They are just here to pick out victims."

"Now that I look at it, she made them sound like serial killers." Alice said, referring to the reminisce of Rosella's words.

"Nah, they're too fucking dumb to be one of those." Cecelia said.

Alyssa dug her hands in her lengthy, sapphire trenchcoat pocket, keeping a visual track on their path to see where they were heading, "Yo, I think they comin' over here."

"Shit." Cecelia facepalmed herself.

"We are in deep blank." Fiorella said, unable to repeat Cecelia.

"You guys don't want an autograph?" exclaimed Dae-Jung, holding his arms out wide, expecting a hug, "You've been stalking us ever since we got in here."

"Ain't nobody try'na stalk y'all! Go somewhere!" Alyssa waved her hand in dismissal. They were clearly invading her and her friends' personal space.

"Little Lyssa needs to watch her mouth, doesn't she?" Satoshi said, walking up to them, standing next to Dae-Jung, "Bad girls get spankings, you know?"

"Yo, who the hell ya talkin' to? I ain't no 'Little Lyssa', it's Alyssa. Get it straight." Alyssa snapped, signaling Fiorella to hold her back.

"Alyssa, please don't.." The Venetian native said, keeping a hold on the blonde.

"Nah, nah, let the baby get all of it out, then she will be sleepy. Just be sure to feed her in an hour or two, then give her a bath." Satoshi said, waving his gloved hand in a dismissive sense.

"I'm gonna fuck him up!" Alyssa barked, trying to get out of Fiorella's grasp, almost coming out of her trenchcoat jacket.

"Aww, so cute." He taunted, then looked at Cecelia, Fiorella, and Alice, "Sorry you guys gotta babysit."

"Get the hell on, Satoshi." Cecelia said, tending to her enraged friend.

"Wow, I thought groupies are supposed to start ripping at our clothes, dude." Dae-Jung said, looking up at Satoshi. "What about you, wanna practice?" Now, he was looking at Fiorella.

"Do you want to see how the cold, watery, endless bottom of Venice look?" Fiorella said in a bitter-sweet tone. Dae-Jung sucked his teeth. "Ah, trying to put on a front I see."

"I don't want to have to ruin these flats with your face, Dae-Jung. Just, please.." Fiorella said.

"My cousin trying to say to get the fuck out of her face!" Cecelia snapped.

"Man, you guys are tighter than a virgin...then again I'm sure that word is non-existant to you now, isn't it, Arisu~?" Satoshi said, staring down at Alice, "Tell me, does Ashton still talk to you? I never even hear your name come out his mouth."

"You bastard!" Alice said, throwing one of the cafeteria chairs at the other, unfortunately missing. Clearly, Satoshi hit a deep nerve.

"Watch it!" Dae-Jung yelled, dodging the incoming chair as well as the other Asian.

Alice began to grow red with rage, picking up her British flag patterned purse and tossing it over her shoulder, walking past the girls and keeping her sights away from the males, "I gotta go. I'll tell Rosella to come to my dorm, I'll see you all tomorrow."

"See you later, Alice..." Fiorella said quietly, watching the girl leave. She looked like she was crying whilst making her exit. "That wasn't nice, Satoshi!" She snapped, as if she was a teacher speaking to a student.

"Here's a cellphone, call someone who cares." Satoshi said through a smile, handing Fiorella his black cellphone, then jerking it back.

"You are just a fuckin' waste of space, ya little-!" Alyssa intervened, almost lunging far enough to reach at the Japanese's neck. Cecelia and Fiorella increased their hold on her, each one using their strength to drag Alyssa out of the cafeteria.

"You almost got me there, toots. That was a close one.~" Satoshi taunted, turning around and watching as the New Yorker was roughly taken out of the cafeteria. He then yelled out, "Just because you have on fashionable clothes doesn't mean that you do not act and sound like a barbarian, sweetheart!" The two males laughed, Dae-Jung putting his hand on the other's back, "Ah, Sato. You're such a hellraiser dude." He said this as if it was a compliment.

"What do you mean?" Satoshi asked, feigning innocence, "I was just havin' some fun. And I think that we found some new playtoys." As his ears picked up on Alyssa's feint yelling and cursing, a smirk came upon his lips, "I'm gonna enjoy this.~"

**II.**

Standing over the sink in the bathroom, Alyssa stared down at the metallic sink-stopper, hands virtually shaking uncontrollably. She could hear mumbles outside the wooden door, silently noting that it was Cecelia and Fiorella speaking in their native tongue: Italian. Picking up her head, she stared at herself in the mirror. Sapphire eyes interlocking with sapphire. Her glasses were over-yonder somewhere in the bathroom, but she didn't care for where at the moment. Rage had a tight grip on the girl; she wanted to choke Satoshi and play jump-rope with his esophagus.

Before she could feel her vision become red, Cecelia's voice crept through her ears, "Ally, you alright in there? It's been about 10 minutes now, did the McDonalds get to you?"

A deep sigh emitted from the blonde, "I ain't usin' the bathroom."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Try'na keep myself sane."

A couple heavy exhales and motivational thoughts later, Alyssa cracked open the door. Her trenchcoat was on the couch, black boots against the front door. She was standing before her friends in a white graphic-designed, off the shoulder shirt that said DANGEROUS DARLING ROCKER on it, bottomed with black leggings. Frustration was the reason why she could not remember how her trenchcoat ended up on the couch or her boots and socks were no longer on her feet. She was so blinded by anger that she moved too fast for her memory bank.

"Are you alright now, Alyssa?" Fiorella asked with concern, getting up to console her.

"Yeah, I'm a'ight. I ain't in jail, so I'm a'ight. Still wanna bury that fucker under the Brooklyn bridge or somethin'." Alyssa answered, dragging in another heavy breath.

"That bastard's an ass. Come on, it's endless cannoles and movies!" Cecelia said, a grin on her face, "Netflix always help at times like this!"

"Yeah, go for it." Alyssa said, sitting on the floor but resting her back on the couch. "What'cha try'na watch?"

"I was thinking along the lines of-" A vibration interupted Cecelia's words. Fiorella stared down at her phone, "Oh sorry, Rosella just texted me. She told me that Alice is just an emotional mess because of what Satoshi said to her."

"What the hell? Seriously?" Cecelia replied, throwing her hands up in the air, "She told the gossip queen out of everybody?!"

Fiorella nodded, "I'm guessing so."

"That pale fucker did that to her!" Alyssa yelled. She wasn't sure if she was angry that Satoshi upsetted her like that or if she was still vengeful with him herself. "Oh when I get my hands on him-!"

"Alyssa no, it took all the strength we had to get you back here." Fiorella said, "We can't be of help if you're locked up and jailed."

"Save some bail money." Alyssa replied bluntly, now standing up. "Cece, Fio, come on. We gotta check up on Alice."

Both Cecelia and Fiorella looked at eachother. Was this a good idea? Fiorella wanted to interject, but Alyssa was already out the door, and Cecelia was right on her heels. She had no say in the matter.

"How dare he say something like that?! That is no human, he is the spawn of the devil!" Alice said through heavy cries. Rosella, who was comforting her friend in a white nightgown, hugged the Brit as she kept saying, "I know, dear." and "It's okay." Raven locks flowed down to her back as she knelt down to hug Alice more. Sunkissed hands rubbing her back soothingly. "I told you that Satoshi and Dae-Jung were dicks though." She said, as if she was a mother speaking to a heartbroken daughter.

"But for him to say that? I really did love Ashton and-" Alice couldn't finish her sentence in time before the rush of tears bombarded once more. "I hope they both get ran over by a bus, those fucking cunts!" She yelled, her fists shaking violently.

"Oh dear, you've been around Alyssa and Cecelia too long." Rosella confirmed, she never heard Alice speak so brashly.

"I'm so sorry...I..I just..." Alice took off her glasses, then buried her face in her hands. As Rosella looked down at her broken friend, she could only feel nothing but terrible about telling everyone about what Alice done with Ashton, had she kept it hidden, nobody would have known, and Satoshi wouldn't have picked up on it. Those two could have been together. She was scared to even think of what Alice may do to herself at this point.

"Alice, everything will be alright.." Was all Rosella could say. She searched mentally for other words to come out until a loud bang at her door ceased it.

"What the? That /has/ to be Alyssa. Stay here, Alice, I'll be right back." She said, getting up to answer the door.

"Yo, Alice, ya in there?" Alyssa said, banging at the door. Fiorella and Cecelia began to knock as well, but something seemed off.

"It sounds so quiet in there.." Fiorella said, "Are they in there?"

"Gotta be, if Rosella texted ya, they have to be here. Alice said she was comin' back here." Alyssa answered.

"But what if..." Cecelia started, placing her hand under her chin, "What if they relocated?"

The three stopped to look at eachother, then gasped, "Rosella's dorm!" Turning their tracks, the three dashed off to the opposite end of the dorm halls, hoping that their hypothesis was right.

"Alyssa, what is your problem banging on the door like th-" Rosella gasped, stepping back slowly, her eyes widening, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Rosella! Alice!" Alyssa yelled through heavy breaths, with an abrupt stop, the three noticed that Rosella's room door was coming to a close, causing them to grab onto the doorknob.

"Yo, what the fuck are ya doin'?!" Alyssa yelled, struggling to pull the door open.

"Whatever joke this is supposed to be, it isn't funny!" Cecelia yelled, taking hold of the knob as well.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Alice yelled from inside, the three was unsure as to who she was talking to.

"Alice, it's us! Y'all need to open this door!" Alyssa demanded, increasing her strength to pull at the doorknob.

"No, she don't mean you guys, she means-" Rosella said before being cut off.

_ "What's the magic word?" _The trio heard a male voice say slyly. Alyssa growled, balling her hands with rage.

"You son of a bitch! Get the fuck out of there!" The New Yorker yelled.

"How did they find this dorm room?" Fiorella asked, then looked at Alyssa and Cecelia, "We'll have to get security, if we say it's harassment then they'll have no choice but to leave if the option of jail is hung over their heads."

"The only "ass" I want to hear in a sentence right now is 'this bitch ass is 'bout to get fucked up!'" Alyssa shot back. She and rage danced to the same tune at the moment.

A feint chuckle was heard on the other side of the door, followed by the door's handle being lighter. When the door swung open, Alyssa and Cecelia fell backwards, hitting the wall. Dae-Jung and Satoshi turned to them, smirking.

"Nice to see you again.~" Satoshi said, grinning.

"Haha! Hero attempt didn't work, did it?" Dae-Jung taunted.

Alyssa recollected herself, standing up against the wall. Her vision became red, body shaking, "Y'all think y'all fuckin' funny?!"

Alice and Rosella watched from inside the dorm, Alyssa began to step closer to the Japanese male. Fiorella tried to stop her, but she raised her hand as a "don't" gesture. "Ya got five seconds to get the fuck away from this dorm room and back towards the other end, or ya gonna see how ya look with cinderblocks under ya feet and learn how to fly at the same time." Her voice was controlled, but reeked with a deadly tone. Satoshi was unmoved, he crossed his arms, tilting his head, "Start countin'." He said, challenging her.

"...five, mothafucker!" Before everyone knew it, Alyssa tackled him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Growling with rage, she began to increase her hold on him. Satoshi kept his grin, then gathered his strength to overpower the female, pinning her down and pressing his weight against her, squeezing her wrist with unbearable tightness.

"You wanna do this? Fine, then. Let's dance." Satoshi said, towering over her. Alyssa raised her legs to kick at him, then seen Fiorella and Cecelia trying to grab Satoshi off of her. Dae-Jung rushed them, trying to push them off. "He's talking to her, so move!" He yelled.

"Back off, fuckface!" Cecelia yelled.

"_Vaffanculo_, scumbag!" Fiorella yelled soonafter.

"What is going on here?!" A male voice said, they all turned around to see a heavy-set, light peach skinned male wearing a black uniform standing a few feet from them, but his voice was loud enough to stop the fight, if that is what it was.

"Nothing, I was just showing my...friend...here a new move I saw in a game I played." Satoshi said happily, as though he was not being choked several moments ago.

"Eat a dick, bastard. I ain't ya friend." Alyssa mumbled, her face stone cold angry. Seeing that he was no longer on top of her, she sat up against the wall, shooting death glares at the Japanese.

"I should have watched over you better." Fiorella said, sitting next to her. "I'm going to go speak with Alice and Rosella. Please calm down okay?" She said, then walked inside of the dorm to sit with the Brit and Milanese.

"Okay, well, if Miss Leone doesn't want you guys here, then you have to leave. If otherwise, then please keep the noise down." The security guard said, "Have a good day." Once he took his leave, Dae-Jung and Satoshi chuckled.

"You guys are really somethin', you know that?" Satoshi said, then stared at Alyssa, "I could've gotten you arrested right here."

"Whatever." Alyssa said, turning away.

"You should be thanking me,_ baka_. Then again, maybe I should have locked you up like the barbarian you are." He shrugged, then looked at Cecelia, "I don't know which one is worse, you or her."

"Shut the fuck up!" Alyssa and Cecelia shouted in unison. It seemed Satoshi and Dae-Jung were getting pleasure out of this spectacle.

"This was a good idea, it made my night." Dae-Jung said, holding his stomach as he laughed.

"You arseholes, why are you here?!" Alice said, stepping into the division between the room's entrance and the hallway.

"Just got done crying, Arisu?" Satoshi said, completely ignoring her question.

"Yo, you got one more time to say something to her!" Alyssa snapped, getting ready to get back up.

"You just don't learn do you?" Satoshi said, "Let me break it down to all of you narrow-minded individuals: Dae-Jung and I /own/ this school. This academy is our board, and you lovely people are just pawns. Some break easily-" He then looked at Alice, "And then some are disobedient." then he looked at Alyssa and Cecelia.

"You girls need to realize one thing: In the end,_ dangsin-eun modeun dangsin-ui muleup e tteol-eo_, meaning, you all fall to your knees. Trust me." Dae-Jung added.

"That little stunt you pulled, Little Lyssa, that was cute, but you know what? Since you wanted to be disobedient, I got a way to put you back in line." He said, chuckling.

"Go stick a pole up your ass and go to hell." Alyssa said, still looking away, not even hearing his hidden threat, but Fiorella, Alice, and Rosella heard it clearly.

"See you in class tomorrow." Satoshi waved before digging his hands in his pocket. "Might wanna keep her on a leash, I'll buy one for her." He said, looking over his shoulder.

"Class should be fun!" Dae-Jung taunted, "Hey, Alice, Ashton will be in class too. Don't look all stupid now trying to get his attention!~" With a snicker, the two walked off, leaving the enraged females where they stood (and sat).

"Those filthy little gob-shites." Alice said, banging her hand on the table. "Who gave them the right to claim seniority around here?!"

The girls were now in Rosella's dorm, sitting at the table as though they were though they were in a conference.

"They're writing checks that their asses can't cash." Cecelia said, taking out a pocketknife and throwing it down at the table, penetrating it with the blade, "We're not fucking finished with them!"

"Who does that bastard think he is?" Alyssa said, drawing a low chuckle, "Did he think that he won this? Oh no, he is far from victorious. He doesn't know me if he thinks that he's gettin' away with terrorizin' me and y'all like this."

"I...I just cannot go to World Economics tomorrow." Alice said, looking down in shame.

"Alice, no. If you don't go, they will think they have the upper hand over you." Fiorella said, "We'll be by your side, for sure."

"It's not that, it's-" Alice started, then looked down at her phone. "New Facebook message?"

Everybody looked over at the Brit, who was unlocking her phone. "Oh my goodness!" Alice exclaimed, "It's from Ashton!"

The girls gasped, it was a surprise that the Aussie would reach out to Alice after all this time. Alice wanted to explode with excitement, but instead kept it hidden. "Let's see what it says." Alice said before clicking the NEW MESSAGE icon.

She then read aloud, _"Alice, I am writing you this to let you know that it is only best that you delete anything of mine that you may have. We just cannot be friends, at least not right now. If you hate me after this, I completely understand. But, I feel that this is a better decision. I'm sorry. Goodbye."_ All the girls began to grow sympathetic, and as soon as Alice stopped reading, her eyes began to burst with tears. "I...I cannot believe this..." A long sigh pulled from her lips, the day was only growing worse for her, she just couldn't take it.

"Alice.." Rosella said, hugging her.

"Why would he...?" Fiorella said, trying to understand the message.

"He ain't even say why this came to be!" Alyssa said, angrily, "Why are guys so fuckin' stupid?"

"He didn't even have the balls to say why?!" Cecelia said, shaking her head, "I think we need to take a visit to his dorm and ask."

"N-no.." Alice said, pressing the REPLY button, "I-I will ask.." Surprisingly, the she was able to compose a message to him, so she felt a bit better that he did not block her yet. With shaken hands, she began to reply:

_Ashton,_

_ Can you please tell me why this is? I really did grow to love you. You were so sweet to me, and I was never able to find such love and trust in anyone like this before. I do not hate you, I just want to shake you and ask you why. Please do not let me fall, I need to know. What have I done to you to deserve this? Please just...just tell me. _

**Message sent. **

Alice bit her lip, holding back tears. The message was sent, and there was no getting it back. As she watched the message icon go from sent to read, her heart began to sink. She figured he was online through IM, and if he was planning on replying, she may end up getting hit with bullets over and over again.

_Ashton Walker said: Alice, please don't make this any harder than this has to be. Do you honestly think I woke up and said "hey, I want to forget that Alice and I ever crossed paths." No. It's not what I didn't tell you, it's what you didn't tell me. _

Alice gasped, then placed her hand over her mouth, "Wh-what does he mean?!" She yelled, causing the girls to look over at her. "He claims there was something I never told him!"

Alyssa rose an eyebrow, "Uhh, you poured ya heart out to this damn man. What does he mean?!"

Alice nodded, "Hold on, I'm about to reply now."

_Alice Kirkland said: What are you talking about? I told you everything! I even told you things I have never told my own friends. Do you not realize that? You...you are the only one that know it all. Don't you remember everything I told you..? You healed me, I was able to love because of you. Tell me something, just tell me something!"_

It looked like Alice was about to break her phone from typing so hard, so Fiorella rubbed her back to calm her down. Cecelia, Alyssa and Rosella watched as Alice typed away, her breathing visibly pacing faster.

_Ashton Walker said: ...if that is what you believe. Goodbye, Alice Kirkland. _

__**Ashton Walker has signed off. **

"No...no..." Alice said, breaking out in shivers, "Don't do this to me! Please don't forget about me!" She cried in emotional pain. The girls surrounded her, holding her tightly. "Alice..." Rosella said, "Please, just calm down.."

"He's going to forget about me. I can't go to class tomorrow, please don't make me go!" She yelled, falling to the floor. Ashton was the only person that knew her true feeling, and now she felt like he could care less about it. He was the only person that she could love, and now it was slipping away faster than it was founded. Rosella held Alice close to her, pressing her head to her chest like a baby needing comfort, "I got it from here, you guys. It's been a hell of a day. I'll stay up with Alice, to make sure she goes to sleep and all." The Milanese said, sighing, "Those guys were nothing but bad luck."

"A'ight." Alyssa said, "Feel better, Alice."

"This is just so fucked up." Cecelia said, standing up to get ready to leave.

"_Arrivederci_, Alice. You know where we are if you need us." Fiorella added.

After they said their goodbyes to the broken Alice and Rosella, the trio took their leave.


	2. III

**III.**

"I just don't understand it." Cecelia said, laying down on one of the airbeds she and Fiorella brought to Alyssa's dorm. With one of the cannoles in her hand, she took her time to eat it as she spoke.  
"Somethin' don't sound right." Alyssa said, her body was stretched out on the couch, she exchanged her off-the-shoulder top and leggings with a dark blue oversized shirt and gray shorts, which she found comfortable for sleepwear. "Ain't no way in hell Alice did anythin' to make this boy do that to her. Now she won't even go to class in the mornin' cause of him. But it's like...a link is missin' somewhere." Her arms slouched back against the arm of the couch when she stretched as she said this.

"I hope she feels better, she has really been through alot with this." Fiorella said, picking at the Tiramisu with a plastic fork before eating it piece by piece.

The time flew by, it was now 9 o'clock P.M. After the mini-fight with Satoshi and Dae-Jung, the girls were winded, emotionally and physically. Feeling like Rosella was keeping a good eye on Alice, the three were comfortable with going back to Alyssa's for the night. As the TV played random Netflix movies, it gradually just became background noise; their minds were elsewhere.

"I better start studying." Fiorella said, grabbing her pink duffel bag and pulling out a World Economics book along with a few notebooks, "I have to make sure I'm still on point with everything."

Cecelia sucked her teeth, "Look here, Bookworm, you can study in the morning, before class."

Fiorella rose an eyebrow, "What kind of logic is that? Cousin, you should study also. You know how you get when there is a surprise test or something." She replied.

"Haha!" Alyssa looked over at the Venetian and Sicilian, "Yo, remember in Psychology class when the professor said we had a surprise quiz and Cece was like-" She then began to attempt to mimic Cecelia's voice, "'That's not right! You can't just throw tests at people like that, because if all of us fail you just wasted paper and we just wasted our time! And then you're taking oxygen from us because you took the papers from trees. How can you look at yourself in the mirror knowing you're stealing oxygen from us, air thief?!' I died laughin' when she did that!"

Cecelia laughed, "Hell, it's true! And to this day, I still didn't get an answer for that!"

"You stunned-or possibly scared-the professor, maybe that was why he quit. " Fiorella said, she knew that her cousin could be intimidating upon first meeting.

"That man said he took on a better job! If that is the case, I gave him a new opportunity." Cecelia shrugged, pushing her hair back in a ponytail.

"Nah, that man said 'fuck this shit' and bounced!" Alyssa said through laughter.

"Voi due non potrà mai cambiare." Fiorella said with a chuckle, then opened her notebook and textbook.

Alyssa rubbed her eyes, "Damn, I'm tired already? Shit, man." She said, normally she would go to sleep around midnight or later, but today was deemed different.

"All the shit that went on today." Cecelia confirmed. "Everything happened so fast." With that, she laid down on her side of the airbed, pulling up the black comforter on her body.

"Yeah, ya right." Alyssa said, getting more comfortable on the couch, "Fio, when ya don't need the light no more, just click that thingy over there, okay?" Her back was towards them, but her voice was still able to be heard.

"Not a problem." Fiorella answered, humming as she wrote down various things from the textbook. "Goodnight, cousin, goodnight, Alyssa."

_"Buonanotte, cugino."_ Cecelia droned, her body also shutting down for the night.

"Night, hun." Alyssa said before pulling her blue comforter on her face, becoming invisible to the others.

Noting that nobody was using the TV, Fiorella turned it off, then accessed her light pink headphones whilst unlocking her phone. Before placing the headphones in, she felt a strange vibe invade her body, which stunned her for a second, but then took it as a slight ache and continued to study while listening to her music. She did this until 11 o'clock at most, then called it quits and turned the light off, calling it a night.

"She really didn't show up..." Alyssa said, the next morning. It was 8 o'clock A.M. and all three girls felt rejuvenated. Now sporting a slightly oversized off-the-shoulder white shirt that said **"LOVE IS WAR"** with scriptive writing and blue roses on it as well as blue skinny jeans and the same black boots she had the other day, the New Yorker looked around to see if the Brit would be present, but it seemed she stayed true to her idea of not showing up.  
Cecelia shook her head. Dressed in a black short sleeved shirt that read La Luce Della Luna Profumo with a steaming coffee cup and a full moon under the writing and her own pair of black leggings and sandals, she sighed heavily and whispered to Alyssa, "Look and see why."

"He has some explaining to do." Fiorella said. She stayed with her favorite color pink and sported a flowing pink dress and her favorite white flats, a pink floral hairband held down her orange-brown hair, and some pink eyeshadow brought out her eyes.

Ashton Walker sat at the desk nearest the window. His blue jean jacket is the first thing they saw, but the light-brown hair couldn't be missed at all, even when he turned his head the moment they walked in. Seeing that the professor wasn't in yet, some students chatted away and others did their own thing. When Ashton turned around, Alyssa, Cecelia and Fiorella were staring down at him.

"Nice message ya sent to Alice." Alyssa said, crossing her arms, "Ya feel good 'bout it? Made ya feel like a big man, huh?" She spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Alyssa, please, don't start with me today." Ashton said, his Australian accent more than clear. He ran his hands over his face, sighing heavily.

"Oh no, no. You're Mr. Indirect Heartbreaker. Speak on the podium!" Cecelia said, placing her hands on her hips, "Do you not know how much you fucked up Alice's heart like that? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Oh yeah, she's sooooo sweet and innocent!" Ashton said, mimicking a girl's voice then returned to his own, "Tch, don't get your knickers in a knot. After what I found out, 'sweet' and 'innocent' is nowhere in the vocabulary when it comes to her. So, nick off!" He said, turning away from them.

Fiorella knelt down to the male, "Ashton. Look at me." At first he didn't budge, so she repeated, "Ashton. Look. At. Me." Her voice became lower, and being taken by surprise, he turned to her, "What?"

"I do not know what you have been told, but Alice Kirkland really loved you. She was genuine and sincere in her words, and I know true love when I see it. When you sent her that poor excuse of a message, I seen her emotionally broken in that room. There is only one other time I have seen somebody like that. Now, I-"

"Look, mate, I really do not want to-" Ashton started.

"I am not finished." Fiorella interjected, still with her unusually low-pitched voice. "Now, I do not know much about Alice, but I do know about her sincerity. I knew that even when Rosella told her business about you and her, and you left her in the dust, she /still/ loved you. How /dare/ you throw her aside like a rag doll to be stepped on? Do you not have a soul?"

"Pigs bum, Fiorella. You don't understand, it's between myself and Alice. And if she's too ashamed of herself to show up, then she proved my point. So, pull ya head in, you don't know what you're talking about." Ashton replied, narrowing his eyebrows, anger detected in his voice.

_"Tu sei un vigliacco cazzo._" Fiorella said, slowly, staring the Aussie in his brown eyes. Cecelia placed her hand over her mouth, it took alot to make Fiorella angry, and she sure enough was showing it. Alyssa was confused to what she just said, so Cecelia whispered the English translation, saying, "she just called him a fucking coward." which caused Alyssa to just say "Damn" in shock.

"I hope you do not know what I said, either. Look it up if you will, and while you're at it, look up these words too: micio, coglione, bastardo, oh, and my ultimate favorite for you, pisello cervello, cazzo piccolo, stretto figa mentalità." She got up and walked to her desk, leaving Cecelia and Alyssa to chuckle at the male.

"Sorry, we can't tell you what that means. I'm sorry, goodbye." Cecelia said, mimicking the message he sent to Alice before shaking her head, "Come on Alyssa, let's go get a good seat."

"Ya done fucked up, dude." Alyssa commented before following Cecelia.

"Oh, shut ya gob." Ashton said to their backs, but the two already felt like Fiorella put him in his place, so his reaction was null-in-void to them.

"Damn, Fiorella, ya did damage over there!" Alyssa said, still in shock.

"I do not like people taking others for granted." Fiorella simply said, opening her textbook. Cecelia and Alyssa began to suspect that there was something deeper in her words, but didn't want to press the issue.  
"Ah, my cousin's a mini-me!" Cecelia said, patting the Venetian on her back.

"I've been around you both too long." Fiorella said, smiling.  
As the three talked, they didn't notice the two figures walking into the room. One stood at the podium and the other sat in the chair, when the one at the podium spoke, everyone quieted.

"Hello, you lovely people! I'm Satoshi Iwamoto, your professor for today!~" Satoshi said, "Let's see who was too scared to come today." He then scanned the room, "Ah, Alice Kirkland. I seen that coming."

Dae-Jung laughed, "Hey, I told her not to look stupid if she came to class today, guess she took my advice and stayed."

"Oh, these motherfuckers." Alyssa said, grinding her teeth angrily.

"Were you girls messing with poor Ashton?" Satoshi asked, "I think someone didn't learn their lesson yet, did they, Little Lyssa?"

"You son of a bitch." Alyssa growled, "Where is the /real/ professor? Get the fuck down from there!"

"Now, now, don't get all brash." Satoshi replied, "He had to make a few runs. Told me and Dae-Jung to keep the class together, so, use those pretty lips to call me_ senpai_ when you speak to me."

"Have ya lost ya fuckin' mind? I ain't callin' ya that!" She said, crossing her arms, "I don't even know what that shit means!"

"Maybe that's why you should listen more, huh? I seen those monstrosity you call grades." Satoshi taunted, "Fine, if not senpai, then call me _shukun_.~"

"How about I just call ya "Japanese Male", 'cause that's what's gonna be on the milk cartons and missin' persons' report!" She yelled back.

"Man, you got one hot temper don't you? Sit down, have some tea, maybe comb the fur on your body. Need to take it easy or else you'll burst a blood vessel." He chuckled.

"I'm gonna burst your blood vessel if ya don't shut the fuck up!" Alyssa countered.

"Heh, you would love that wouldn't you?" Satoshi said lowly. Cecelia and Fiorella sensed a sexual innuendo there.

"Ah, come on, everyone! We're all family here, right?" Dae-Jung said, now joining Satoshi on the podium, "Ashton, how you feeling over there?"

Ashton chuckled, "Pretty good, mate." He felt better that someone was coming at them like they did to him. Those two were his friends, after all.

"Now, since we are your seniors right now. Here is what you girls have to do, guys are excluded, you gotta write an essay about where your places are in this world. Here, let me give you some examples." Dae-Jung said, walking to the board, "You can say that you belong in the kitchen, or giving us men what we want. Isn't that right, guys?" Surprisingly, the males agreed with them.

"Leave that caveman mentality in the B.C. days." Fiorella said.

"You both need to be incinerated in the worst way!" Cecelia yelled.

"He's askin' for an asswhoopin'." Alyssa said, tilting her head upwards, "Do ya honestly think anybody's gonna do that?"

Satoshi replied, "Well, if you wanna pass you will. I would love to fail you, though. Maybe put you in afterschool detention? Nice little skirt and shirt, thigh high socks, a gag over your mouth..." A smile slid across his face.

Alyssa became appalled, "Oh, ya sick little fuck!" She yelled, slamming her hands on the desk with anger, "I would like to see ya try! Ya just gonna end up knowin' what it feels like to not have kids and shoot blanks!"

"Man, those lips never form to say anything nice, do they?" Satoshi countered, "You're like a man in a woman's body."

"You're like a pussy in a dick's body!" Alyssa was beginning to contemplate the idea of shoving Fiorella's book down his throat and shutting him up forever.

"Your mouth is atrocious, mate." Ashton said from across the room.

"And where the fuck did you get your balls from all of a sudden?" Cecelia lashed back, turning to him.

"Cecelia Vargas, do I need to have a private talk with you?" Dae-Jung said, smirking.

"Piss off, bastard!" She yelled while not looking at the other, not noticing that Dae-Jung left his spot at the front of the board. "Stupid little-" Arms coiled around her waist, pulling her out of the chair, moving her to the floor. When Cecelia tried to yell, a few strands of duct tape plastered over her mouth.

"Cece! That's it, ya mother-!" Alyssa jumped at Dae-Jung, who was on top of Cecelia, restraining her. She then felt herself move backwards, pale arms tightening around her torso. She attempted to crane her neck, but failed when her own lips was being met with the duct tape.

"Cousin! Alyssa!" Fiorella yelled, then turned around to notice that most of the students were gone. "Wh-what is going on?!"

Zip ties were now coiled around Alyssa and Cecelia's lips and legs, duct tape overshadowing their mouths. Fiorella searched for a way to bypass the males and get to her cousin and friend; when she stood up, Ashton stood in front of her, crossing his arms.

"None of you know your place." He said, sinisterly, "You girls do not understand, do you?" Fiorella tried to move, but he eased in closer to her, backing her against the wall, "Who are you to make demands? And here I thought you were the hope of the three."

_"Bastardo."_ Fiorella seethed, "Let them go, you black-hearted demons!"

"Miss Vargas, you can't distribute ultimatums in your predicament, can you?" Satoshi said, sitting at Alyssa's desk, watching her squirm trying to get out of the zipties, but to no avail. "Do you not see? We are the gods of this school. A lowly pawn such as yourself will never be able to make that right."

"These two were the sour apples that would have tried to change that rule, to get everyone to rebel. They're nothing of good use except to serve us." Dae-Jung added, petting Cecelia's head, which she did not like at all. "Now, we'll let them go, if you do us one little favor."

"Where is everybody else?" Fiorella asked, looking around, "They were just-"

"Oh, they all knew." Satoshi admitted, "Give someone a valuable pacifier and they'll shut up."

Fiorella gasped, she hadn't the slightest inkling that all of the other students exited. In truth, Satoshi and Dae-Jung were distracting the three with their taunts as the other few students that were in the room left stealthily. It started out as one student leaving, then two, then the vast majority. She regretted not picking up on it.

"This...what is your point of this...?!" She yelled, panic rising in her voice.

"We love to play games." Dae-Jung winked, "Chess gets interesting when the pawns get tricky."

"Here is what you are going to do," Satoshi cut to the chase, "Bring Rosella Leone and Alice Kirkland to us. And you have to do it in exactly 2 minutes. If you don't, these two faces-" He then knelt down next to Alyssa as Dae-Jung knelt next to Cecelia, "They won't look the same when you come back."

"I mill wruckin' will ra! (I will fuckin' kill ya)!" Alyssa muffled through the tape, yelling in frustration.

"B-but, what is the point of this? I thought Ashton didn't want to see-" Fiorella started.

"You're wasting time.~" Satoshi sang, taking out a sharpened pencil, "Dae, I think she needs some motivation."

"Get 'em good, mates!" Ashton chanted, watching the two terrorize the females. Satoshi and Dae-Jung chuckled as they began to stick the sharpened pencil into their cheeks, drawing a small hole of blood. Alyssa and Cecelia's yelp turned to yelling, which fueled Fiorella to motion towards the door.

"I still need to know why..." Fiorella said, wanting an answer.

"MUST MO MET MEM (JUST GO GET THEM)!" Cecelia yelled. With that, Fiorella ran out the door.

Satoshi shrugged, "That got her out of the way. Now for you two..." he started, staring Alyssa in her face. "Let me show you how I punish bad girls." Getting up, he then dug in his pocket, taking out a lighter, "Ha, so glad I snagged this." Kneeling back down, he leaned closer to Alyssa's face, the black lighter in his hand, "Don't blink, Alyssa-chan, this will only take a second."

_Huff. Huff. Huff._  
Fiorella dashed down the halls, trying her hardest to get to Rosella's dorm in time. What was this school becoming? A torture chamber? As much as she warned Alyssa and Cecelia that their attitudes would throw them into a deathly situation, she just couldn't rub it in their face, not like this. When she reached Rosella's dorm door, she began to bang on it wildly, yelling hysterically.

"Rosella! Please open up! Please!" She cried, banging on the wooden door harder. It took a few minutes before Rosella came to the door, confused by the Venetian's face. "Fiorella, what's wrong?" She asked, trying to search for the answer in her face.

"Cecelia...Alyssa...they...hurt..getting..." She said, shaking excessively, "You and Alice have to come with me now!"

"Fiorella, calm down!" Rosella said back, placing her hands on her shoulders, "Start from the beginning. What is going on?"

"COME ON!" Fiorella cried, pulling at her arm, "Where is Alice?!"

Alice slowly walked to the division, then gasped at the sight of Fiorella, "Are...are you okay...?" Without an answer, Fiorella grabbed the Brit's arm as well, practically dragging them out of the room. A bunch of "hey" and "what are you doing"'s became in earshot, but the Italian's mind was not focused on answering their questions.

_'Those two are sick. But if I have to be their lapdog to get what they need...I will do so to make sure they do not harm Alyssa and Cecelia...'_ She thought, then yelled, "COME ON! YOU'RE RUNNING TOO SLOW!" She didn't know if Satoshi and Dae-Jung were still timing her, but she did know that if she didn't make in in those two minutes, she would regret it.

"...son of...a bitch..." Alyssa said, shaking heavily. Her hair hung over her face, body hanging from a heightened pole by another strand of zip-ties. Shirt torn, jeans bearing burn marks, skin suffering the same fate as the jeans. Satoshi leaned back against the door, illuminating the darkened area with the lighter, gazing at his victim, "You don't like it?" He taunted, tilting his head some, "But I was giving you improvements, let me help you thank me properly.~" He moved up to her, burning her slightly on the shoulder, Alyssa whined, pulling her head back from the incoming pain, "YA FUCKIN' SICK!" She screamed, tremors invading her body, "DO YA FUCKIN' HEAR ME?! YA BITCH ASS IS SICK!"

"That's not nice.~" Satoshi sang, holding her face with his thumb and middle finger, getting her to look at him, "...and I don't like when you're not nice." Following his words, he ran his hand across her face, drawing an ear-shattering yell from her. "I wonder how long you can hold out, Alyssa-chan. You had so much more confidence in-what was it?-kicking my ass?" His lips brushed against her ear, "I would like to see you try."

Slowly, he moved his hands down to her jeans, motioning towards her button. Alyssa gasped, attempting to kick at him, "Don't ya fuckin' dare, Satoshi! I swear to god ya better not!" She yelled, he could sense the fear in her voice, and he couldn't get enough of it.

"Oh? What was that? You were waiting for this moment and you want me to do this? Well, how sweet of you to say that, don't mind if I do." He mused, pulling his teeth to her neck, biting her viciously, it was nowhere near pleasure, and alot worse than pain. His gloved hands pulled her closer so he could plunge his teeth in deeper, and a pained cry shot out from the New Yorker.

"Not so tough now, are you, Alyssa-chan?~" He took a second to look at her, his ebony hues shooting into her sapphires. A cryptic smile turned on his face, fast hands pulling down at her jeans.  
"I swear to god, Satoshi..." Alyssa said, struggling to look down, seeing that her jeans were descending, "Don't ya fuckin' do it!" She cried.

"And even now..." Satoshi replied, running his hand up her exposed thigh, "You try to not look so vulnerable, and keep the facade of a brudish heroine. You will either break on your own..." He started, then placed his thumbs on the inside of her black underwear, "Or I will break you."

"Dae-Jung, get the fuck off me!" Cecelia yelled. The zipties she were tied with rendered her inaccessible for attacking. Dae-Jung felt confident that nobody would find them, and even if they did, so what? It can be overlooked. He had a bone to pick with Cecelia, and it was about time she learned who was boss. He straddled her, holding up a dripping candle, the only thing that was lighting the area. The female's mismatched hues widened at the sight as the Korean chuckled at the flaming candle.

"Do you like the color red?" He taunted, pulling up Cecelia's shirt. "I see you like the color black." He noted, staring at her bra.

She snarled, "Bitch, you better not."

"Whoops.~" He tilted the candle, allowing the wax to fall on her exposed stomach, causing her to yelp and wince in pain.

"Oh god!" She yelled, Dae-Jung smirked. "Aren't you supposed to say that /after/ I enter you?"

"You wish, you demented fuck!" Cecelia snapped, still shaken from the shockwave of pain.

"Wasn't the answer I was lookin' for." He said, weighing in the flame on her flesh. Cecelia balled her hands and cried heavily.

"Your cousin didn't make it back in time, such a shame." Dae-Jung said as she yelled, laying on top of her to whisper in her ear, "But it wouldn't have mattered anyway."

Cecelia's eyes shot open in full. Was it Satoshi and Dae-Jung's plan all along to do this? Were they targeting them to begin with? If that be the case, then why did they send Fiorella to get Alice and Rosella? Were they next? All the questions flowed around in her head, but the pain was too much for her to focus on them.

"Let's see how many times you can scream my name.~" Dae-Jung's voice intervened, snapping her back to reality horridly.

"What are you...?" Before she could finish, Dae-Jung's hands tore at her leggings as if he was an animal. Cecelia gasped, struggling to kick him off of her. "Stop this shit!" She cried, praying that she kicked him anywhere to stun him. Could it be that she was actually scared?

"Oh no," He said lowly, now looking at the easy-access hole in the ruined leggings, "Not by a long shot."

"Fiorella Vargas, you are going to tell us what is going on right now!" Rosella said in a concerned mother tone, though her exclamation fell on deaf ears, Fiorella wanted to tell them so badly, but it would kill time to explain, and time was valuable.

The thought of her cousin and close friend being harmed made her die inside. The two were like sisters to her, and she didn't want those vile fiends to hurt them. She prayed she could have the strength to grab them and rush them back to the safety of the dorm, if all went well.

Finally, she made it to the World Economics room, but lost a gallon of breath when she noticed that there was nobody in it anymore. She turned the doorknob to find that it was locked, and grew angry. "Those little-"

"Time's up." Ashton's voice startled the three, motioning them to turn around slowly. "Shoulda' had a timer there."

Alice's heart dropped to her stomach, she wanted to turn back and run, but she also found an opportunity, "Ashton...what are you talking about?" She asked, stepping closer to him.

"Ask Fiorella." He replied, "She knew her task."

"Where did Cecelia and Alyssa go?!" Fiorella yelled, grinding her teeth with rage.

"What is he talking about?!" Alice said, looking over to the Italian, "What does he mean?"

"Where did they go?!" Fiorella asked again, unintentionally ignoring Alice's question.

"Hmm, you look like a stunned mullet, there." Ashton replied, putting his hands in his jean jacket pocket, "Sato and Dae needed to have a one-on-one with them." He replied, shrugging. "I do not know what '2 minutes' is in Italian, but all I know is, you exceeded it, missy."

"Ashton...why are you...?" Alice said, "You were so much...better than this."

"I thought you were much more pure than that," Ashton countered, "But the street corner would welcome you with open arms."

"What?!" Alice yelled, jerking her head back. "Did you just call me a whore?!"

"If it walks like a duck..." He said nonchalantly, rewarding himself with a vicious slap to the face, "You bloody cunt!" Alice screamed, turning away to find that Fiorella was gone again.

"Where did she go?!" Rosella said, looking around. "Come on, Alice, we gotta find her!" She then looked at Ashton, "If you have anything to do with this, I will kill you myself!" She said before running off with Alice on her heels.

Fiorella opened every door in her grasp. Each one empty, nobody. Her breathing paced faster, reaching the end of the hall, "Cecelia! Alyssa!" She yelled, hoping they would hear her. Nothing. With worry overshadowing her, and tears welting in her eyes, she ran down the right corridor of the dorms, bumping into something, making her fall backwards.

"Uggh..." She droned, looking up to see a gate now blockading her on both sides. "...someone pressed the "release gate" button...?" She asked herself. These types of emergency gates were only used to block out dorm halls for the safety of the students in case a hostile intruder roamed around. "Who would have pressed it...?"

Panicking, she shook at the gate nearest her, as if they would just fall. Tears strung down her face from fear, she became cornered, and only god knows what was happening to Alyssa and Cecelia.


	3. IV

"I can't believe those words came out of his mouth!" Alice shouted, following Rosella as they ran down the left corridor of the hall.  
"I would love to comfort you right now, Alice, but we have to see where Fiorella went!" Rosella said back through heavy breaths.  
Throughout their confrontation with Ashton, Fiorella took matters into her own hands and left them, not telling the two where she was going or for what reason. The way she sounded when she asked about Cecelia and Alyssa made them panic. Did something happen to them? If this had nothing to do with herself or her friends, this would have been an excellent story, but Rosella had to throw in the gossip queen crown and place on the detective coat.  
"Second floor." Alice said, gazing at the staircase leading upstairs, "Do you think she went this way?"  
"I don't know..." Rosella said, then narrowed her eyebrows, "But we're about to find out."

Shaken hands took hold of eachother. Mouth agape to gasp for air. Even when with spots of blood, burns, and slight bruises, Alyssa still held strong. Instead of being tied up on the overhead pole, she was now on the floor, her back against the wall. The expression on her face read, "test me", and it was intriguing to her attacker.  
"What'cha waitin' for?" Alyssa said lowly, "I know ya ain't finished."  
Satoshi stared down at her for a few seconds before kneeling down to meet her angered face. He smiled, it was a challenge to get the New Yorker to break, but he wanted to do whatever he could to snatch that mask off and reveal her true self. Alyssa's shirt was a torn mess, her jeans were no longer on her body, but in front of her, the hairclip she had in her hair was broken on the floor, and the dark blue bra strap that was shown was on it's last thread. Surprisingly, Satoshi didn't penetrate the girl yet, but it was fun having her think that it was soon to come.  
"My, my, Alyssa-chan. You're so eager. Have you been practicing for me?" He taunted, placing his hand on her cheek, which she slapped away.  
"Ya fuckin' stupid," Alyssa spat, pressing her back into the wall, "Do ya not understand that the Dean is gonna know 'bout this?"  
"Didn't think you 'snitched', as you call it," Satoshi replied, tilting his head some, "Do you think I care? Do you think /he/ cares?" He then moved closer to her, causing her to turn away from him. "You have a big mouth, but cannot hear, can you? When I said that I am a god of this school, I meant that."  
"Sick little fu-" Alyssa couldn't finish her words before Satoshi's hand grasped her face, squeezing her cheeks inward.  
"Watch your mouth with me, Alyssa-chan.~" He said, smirking, "Before I put something in it."  
"Ro ru well (go to hell)!" Alyssa yelled through her muffling, causing him to dig his nails into her cheeks, drawing blood.  
"Did anyone ever teach you manners? I guess I will..." Satoshi said sinisterly. As he was about to bite into her once more, a loud vibration echoed throughout the room.  
"What the?" Satoshi said, drawing back to investigate the sound.  
'My phone!' Alyssa's thoughts yelled, 'That must be dad! I gotta get to it before he hangs up!'  
Alyssa mustered up the strength to push at Satoshi, but he grabbed at her arms, restraining her. As he tried to level himself on top of her, she moved her legs around, bringing her jeans closer to her, 'My phone...!' The vibration sounded a few more times before ending, bringing a cloud of disappointment over Alyssa.  
"Damn it..." She said, struggling under Satoshi's grasps.  
"What was that?!" Satoshi asked, towering over her.  
"None of ya motherfuckin' business!" She shouted back, "It was your goddamn therapist, he was callin' me to let ya know to get ya fuckin' brain examined!"  
"Is that right?"  
Although Satoshi was one for games, Alyssa made it challenging, and even though he almost got her to be submissive, she ended up surprising him. Even so, he didn't want to break her body just yet, and that part of the rule was already broken. He had to go for his next approach, not to hurt her physically, but instead...  
"Bastard!" Alyssa yelled, kicking him in the chest. Satoshi fell backwards against the door of the small room, looking up to see Alyssa rush him with the sound of an angry cat. Damn it, he let his deep thinking throw him out of reality, and he cursed himself for it.  
"Where do you think you're going?!" Satoshi yelled when Alyssa came at him, pushing her backwards against the wall. Catching her balance, she picked up her jeans and got back up, about to try again, but the sound of metal stopped her.  
"Oh, Alyssa-chaaaan.~" Satoshi said, standing in front of her, a medium sized pocketknife drawn in his hand. "Why don't you just sit down and tell me what that was, hmmm?"  
Alyssa shook some, biting her lip, trying to figure out how to get past the knife and him. This boy always had a new thing to approach her with, but she had to prove that she was a trooper, "Not on ya life."  
"Evasiveness will get you nowhere." He said, stepping closer, "I was just thinking about letting you go.~ Buuuuut.."  
"What?!" Alyssa cut him off, "After all the shit ya just did to me, /now/ ya talkin' 'bout lettin' me go? The fuck ya think? I was born yesterday?!"  
Satoshi flipped the knife down, putting it away back in his black jeans pocket, "Ever heard of the carrot and stick rule?" It was meant to be a rhetorical question, but Alyssa didn't know the difference.  
"First of all, what the fuck is that?" She said, crossing her arms, "I ain't fuckin' playin' with ya, man. What the fuck else ya try'na do?!"  
"Easy there, Lyssa, I'm just askin'." He replied, "It's reward and punishment. I could let you leave right now, but I know you..." He said, putting his hands on the wall to blockade her, "You might talk, you might use that big mouth of yours to tell what happened."  
"Tch, what? Gettin' scared? Maybe it will throw ya and Dae-Jung out of this fuckin' school." Alyssa countered, "I thought ya said ya didn't care."  
"Hmm? /I/ am not the one that's scared.~" Satoshi said, looking into her eyes, "It will be you, if you were to say a word. You see, there are ears all over this school, and if one talks, everyone talks, and I will know. And you, my dear, will be the one wanting to leave the school." He said, detecting threat.  
"What more could ya possibly do to me...?" Alyssa challenged, "Look what ya fucked up ass did already!"  
"Don't tempt me there, amaimono. Life is full of surprises." With that, he opened the door. The light outside of the door blinded her for a second. Alyssa's heart dropped, she didn't know whether to walk out or stay. What was Satoshi trying to do?  
"Go on, it's okay." Satoshi said, like someone who was helping a scared child, "Take this." He then gave her his shirt, "Go clean yourself up in that bathroom over there." She almost forgot about the dried blood that coated some of her body.  
"..." Alyssa tried to form words to say, but nothing would come out. She looked down at Satoshi's black and green shirt, and then back at him, "...No. I'll use my own." With slow steps, she motioned towards the small bathroom, and right after she closed the door, she fell to her knees and cried.

Satoshi watched as Alyssa made her way to the bathroom, once she was out of sight, he took out his phone and texted Dae-Jung.

"Dae, we're heading back to the dorm. Let Cecelia go. I got something in mind."

Message sent.

He was sure that Dae-Jung would wonder what the hell was the reason for the change, but there was nothing wrong with a few game-changers, right? A few rules were broken in his game, so he wanted to do a few switch-ups to redeem himself. He knew that Alice, Rosella and Fiorella were roaming around in the halls like little mice in a maze, it amazed him how he and his cousin turned this school into their playground. Of course the two were not done, they were just getting started.

Cecelia's arms and legs were weakening, so much movement and it was getting her nowhere. Where was her cousin? Her friend? She wished she never even crossed paths with these descendants of hell.

Dae-Jung picked up on Cecelia's weakness, smirking down below her, "What's the matter? You're just now realizing your fate?" The Korean taunted, placing his hand on the Sicilian's face, "It was cute when you struggled though, I must admit."

Cecelia slapped away his hand, feeling uncomfortable from the incoming draft within her leggings. Thankfully, Dae-Jung didn't access her, but she couldn't celebrate just yet-this boy was unpredictable. "Are you telling me that you're so damn insecure that you have to take girls' virginities?!" She spat, keeping the scowl on her face despite the weakened status.

Dae-Jung chuckled, "Babe, I don't even have to go to this extreme to take anything from you. It's just more fun." He simply said, "You're a challenge, and it was more fun to explore you rather than your cousin, who, speaking of which, is probably looking like a lost puppy right now.~" His voice lowered, drawing a sore spot within Cecelia. "What did you do to Fiore?!" She growled, slithering rapidly under him, "Where the fuck is she?! What did you do, you fucking bastard?!" Every possible thought of Fiorella being hurt, captured or abducted began to run through her mind, and even though she found her to be annoying, Fiorella was more of her younger sister than her cousin. With her right hand, she reached up and coiled it around Dae-Jung's neck, attempting to choke him from her angle. "WHERE IS SHE?!" She yelled in sheer rage, eyesight growing red. Dae-Jung overlapped her hands with his, prying her arms off of his neck after multiple attempts.  
"You little bi-" The sound of a familiar Korean song caught him off guard, and saved Cecelia from a lashing, quite frankly. Now standing with his back turned to answer his phone, Cecelia got up to rush him, wanting to choke him out for good this time. "ANSWER ME!" Her Italian accent visibly increased in her voice, but her small body fell against Dae-Jung's grasp. With one arm, he pushed her back against the wall, unsure of how much it impacted her.  
'Damn it, Sato.' He thought, sighing as he turned to see Cecelia again, "Look here," He said, kneeling down to meet her at eye level.  
"Fuck you, rapist!" Cecelia snapped, spitting in his face.  
Feeling the wetness slide down his cheek, Dae-Jung let the moisture settle in briefly before wiping it off, staring down at his palm. He rose up his hand to slap her, but then rethought it over: She was already mentally and physically scarred, he didn't need to do anything else to her...for now. Besides, she was already helpless, figured he let her slide. But, in an attempt to scare her more, he licked the saliva off of his hand, then smiled, examining her. "Let me show you something," He got up to open the door, then pointed. Cecelia slowly crawled to the direction of where he was pointing, then narrowed her eyebrows, "...what?" She remained skeptical.  
"See that door over there?" He asked. Cecelia wiped her eyes, the light was brighter than ever. "What about it?" She asked suspiciously.  
"Go in there, clean yourself up, and do whatever you gotta do. I'm done now." His smile made her stomach churn.  
"...what is going to happen when I go in there, Dae-Jung? What the fuck you mean? What sickery trick do you have in your sleeves now?!" She stood up, using her shaky hands to try and cover the hole in her leggings.  
"Relax, relax, nae salang, you don't want your cousin to see you like that, do you?" He crossed his arms, now poised against the closet's door. "Go, there should be something else for you to change in in there."  
"I don't believe you." Cecelia said bluntly, "After all of..." she then placed her hands up and down her bruised body, making a point, "...this! The bruises, the burning, the...everything! And you expect me to go in there like everything is okay?!" There was a hint of hurt in her voice.  
"Do you really want Fiorella seeing you like that?" He shrugged, looking away from her, "If you wanna scare your cousin to death, that is on you." Dae-Jung answered. Was he being one-sided? As though she was in the wrong? Did she notice?  
Cecelia sighed, clutching the remains of her shirt, slowly dragging herself to the other door. As she slowly turned the knob, it revealed a small, white bathroom: Pearly-white toilet and sink on a white tiled floor. It was a shame that it may lose its full color for a bit of time. Entering inside, Cecelia took one last look at Dae-Jung, and with a small hint of sadness in her voice, she said, "I will never forgive you." and closed the door.

She didn't want Dae-Jung, or anyone, to finally see her cry.

Footsteps echoed around the upper floor due to the two wearing heels. The clacking sound increasing by the second. As the Milanese stopped to take a breath, both she and the Brit picked up on a feint sound of metal clashing, startling them.  
"What was that...?" Alice said, looking left and right.  
"I could be wrong, but that sounded like gate closing or something." Rosella answered. The quiet hallway seemed to magnify the smallest of sounds.  
"A gate? But, what kind of gate would be in the..." Alice paused, then gasped, "Rose, you don't think-!"  
"Couldn't be!" Rosella exclaimed, "Not the emergency gates!"  
The two began to run again, picking up speed to turn around the corner. Their eyes met with a black gate, causing their heart to drop.  
"What the?!" Alice yelled, panic arising in her voice.  
"Come on! We have to get to the stairs!" Rosella took her friend's arm and turned her around to run the opposite way. It was when they seen the same identical gates blockading the staircase that their plan was detoured.  
"Oh my god!" Alice placed her hand over her mouth, "We're trapped!"  
"There's not many rooms up here, we have to try and see if one isn't locked." Rosella figured, "This could be Satoshi and Dae-Jung's doing again."  
"But, how could they do that? In order to get to that, they have to get to the security management room. Someone is always in there!" Alice questioned.  
"Alice...wait," Rosella paused, "Maybe...the management room..." Her mind clicked back to their meeting with Ashton, which she focused in on.

************

"Sato and Dae needed to have a one-on-one with them." She remembered Ashton saying with a shrug, "I do not know what '2 minutes' is in Italian, but all I know is, you exceeded it, missy."

***********  
'That must have been when Fiorella left...' Rosella thought, then spoke aloud, "Alice, remember when Ashton said something about Satoshi and Dae-Jung "needed to have a one-on-one with them"? And then he said something about "2 minutes"."  
Alice turned her head away when she answered, "Was this before or after he implied that I was somehow a whore?"  
"Alice, please, not now, dear." Rosella droned, "The point I am trying to get at is this: if they needed a 'one-on-one' with them, and Fiorella didn't do something within 2 minutes, and now all of a sudden the emergency gate button has been touched, this has those two written all over it!" She could have been wrong, but her gut feeling felt otherwise-a woman's intuition was a strong weapon.  
"Should that have been the case," Alice placed her hand under her cheek, in a thinking gesture, "Would that mean that Alyssa and Cecelia were taken to the same floor as the security management room?"  
"That's on the third floor though..." Rosella answered, "We'll have to get up there somehow. Someone had to see that they were taking them up there."  
"It could be possible, but they could be too scared to speak on it." Alice theoried, "That or they're looking the other way because they're being bribed."  
"Those little-" Rosella began to yell, then stopped, "Alright, let's see if we can find something to help us get out of there, time is running short."  
"Right." Alice complied, now aiding Rosella in their attempts of escape.

The light-tan skin of hers was stained with tears, she felt helpless, she couldn't even save her cousin and friend. They could have been dead by now, and she was trapped like a mouse. Slowly, Fiorella picked herself up from the ground, pressing her head against a door that was in front of her. Propping her elbow on the doorknob, the northern Italian proceeded to wipe her face, but something caught her off guard.

...this knob felt looser than the others.

Taking a step back, Fiorella coiled her hand around the silver knob, turning it slightly. A click. Holding in a gasp, the female slowly watched as the door opened with her pull.

'How long...has this door been unlocked...? How could I miss it?!' She thought, then figured to slap herself later.

Stepping inside, the room had an Arabian feel to it. Black silk sheets was laid on the bed neatly, the wooden headboard glossed noticibly. Shelves of books and CDs were aligned against the wall. Has she met this person before? Walking up to a small desk that was in the corner, Fiorella stared down at a half-open black box, a small tint of gold became in eyeshot. A necklace? She was almost curious to know who was the owner of this room. Shaking her head, Fiorella looked around for a phone, noticing a white cord-attached one on a small in-table next to the bed. She was not one to intrude on other's property, but she needed to call for help and deal with the reprocussions later. Grabbing the phone off of the reciever, shaken hands called for the security management room, only to be returned with a busy signal.  
"Busy...?!" Fiorella said, "That's impossible. It should have been operator first!" Angrily, she slammed down the phone, then picked it back up.  
"I'll have to call..." The small conversation with herself ended to the sound of another voice.  
"Excuse me? What are you doing in my room?"  
Brown eyes enlarged, slowly looking over to see a dark-skinned woman standing behind her. Black sunglasses shadowed her eyes, but the gold on her arms, neck, fingers and even ankle gave a glow. Standing in a red crop top and a black skirt, the girl tilted her head, awaiting an answer. Fiorella paused, biting her lip.  
"P-please forgive me...your room...was the only unlocked one." She said, trying to hold back tears.  
"Unlocked? I thought I locked my door. But, that is beside the point. What did you need my phone for?" The other's voice had an arabic tone to it, the strength in her voice came off as intimidating, so she softened it, "Did you need something?"  
"Help..." Fiorella's tears plopped to the floor, her throat tightening as she began to speak, "My cousin and friend-they were-they just-"  
"Calm down." The newcomer said, sitting down on the bed, "Explain slowly."  
"I didn't get to them in time...they're probably severely hurt or dead now!" Fiorella yelled, burying her head in her heads, curling inwards, "Satoshi and Dae-Jung had-"  
"Satoshi Iwamoto and Dae-Jung Park?" asked the dark-skinned woman, "Those names...they just seeth of trouble. What did they do?"  
"They got my cousin and friend..." Fiorella answered, "Please...please help me, Miss..."  
"Nadia. Nadia Almasi." The girl said, figuring she needed to reveal her name, "I was never fond of those two troublemakers. A petition was started a year ago to get them to leave this school with no way of re-enter." Getting up, Nadia's back was turned to Fiorella, "But, people got too scared to sign it. And the ones that did were all of a sudden hospitalized. I still remember their laughter as I walked by, they kept saying 'we are gods', I felt disgusted, nobody took action to get them to leave. The petition was dropped."  
Fiorella sniffled, "Maybe we can revive it, Miss Nadia, before more people are victimized."  
"It wouldn't make a difference," Nadia turned to the other, "The /real/ authorities of this school won't follow through. We'll have to take matters into our own hands." Reaching down, she picked up the phone, getting ready to dial. "I noticed the emergency gates are out there. I was in the bathroom taking a shower and heard this metal sound. At first I thought it was an intrusion, but I heard no further instruction, so I wasn't sure if this was a drill or mistake."  
"I think it was them." Fiorella simply replied, "I can't help but think it."  
"I wouldn't put it past those two." With the phone to her ear, Nadia looked over at the Italian, "Now, let's get to helping your cousin and friend."

The bathroom's floor was cold to the touch, but was somehow soothing the burns and sores. Staring up at the ceiling, the light shone down, lighting up sapphire hues. Blonde hair pulled behind the ears, scarred upper body covered with the damaged shirt. Only the words "LOVE" and "WAR" was readable, and that was barely. Clutching the once-worn jeans, Alyssa's tears dripped on the fabric, watching it form a darker spot. She remained quiet, taking in a deep breath as her hands slowly stroked the jeans. She felt a lump within the pocket, pulling it out to reveal her phone.

One missed call from Daddy.

She wasn't sure whether to call back or not. He may be worried sick; normally she picked up his calls, she could only imagine his reaction. A slight cough escaped her lips as she accessed the "compose message" button. She didn't want to worry him with her broken voice.

"Hey dad, I'm alright. I'm sorry, I was kinda busy at the moment. Love ya.3"

Message sent.

She sat against the closed door, unsure of where she was. There was a bathroom inside a room, that was all she knew-she could have been anywhere, her mind was too weak to process the surroundings. She was too weak...oh god, she was too weak.

New message from Daddy.

Alyssa stared down at the phone's screen. The new message icon suddenly was scary to her. She took her time pressing the "READ MESSAGE" button, then seen the reply that made her stomach drop:

"Lyssa, call me. Love you too."

Suddenly, her body tightened. She knew that her father knew how to read her, even from miles and miles away, thanks to the close bond the two had with eachother. Sucking in a deep breath, Alyssa hovered her thumb over the "CALL" button, feeling her insides tighten when her ears picked up on the ringing.

"Alyssa?" A semi-deep male voice said, it was as though it was trying to cover the worry.

"Dad...hey," Alyssa said, forcing a smile; she knew something was up, he always called her "Lyssa", not "Alyssa". "How have ya been?"

"I just got out of a meeting with the boss." The male answered, "What's the matter? You sound...quiet. Everything okay? You need me to come get you?"

"N-no, I'm just kinda stressin' cause I got a big test soon. I ain't try'na fail, ya know?" She forced out a laugh. "I...I do miss ya though, dad."

The other's voice quieted a moment, "Sweetheart, ya sure you're alright? I can't help but feel like-"

"Ya worry too much, dad." Alyssa slightly joked. She pushed her head back against the wall, then pressed the phone to her ear again, "I'd tell ya if somethin' was wrong, ya know that. Remember, I'm my father's daughter."

"And sure ya are, but I am my daughter's hero too." He answered. She felt herself tearing up, so she paused for a second.

"I love ya so much, dad, I'm strong, just like ya...I have ya strength, I can get through anythin'...like ya did." Her voice was low, mostly from trying to subdue the light crying.

"Haha, you /are/ me, just in female form. You're my princess. People are still saying to me "Alfred, you shouldn't have sent her so far away", I told them, "She wanted to go, and she has my strength, but I'm not too far away if she ever needs me."

Alyssa felt her heart tighten more. Telling him about what Satoshi did to her would only rile him up. She just wanted to get over this problem herself, she wanted to be as determined as her father.

"Ya one of a kind, daddy." An authentic smile, "How much time do ya got til ya gotta do somethin' else for your boss?"

"Ah, not much, actually. But, I did talk to Feliciano and Lovino the other day. I told 'em to get in touch with Fiorella and Cecelia, those two have been so busy with their work they have to sneak in times to talk to their daughters it seems - but I can't talk." He chuckled, "But, I know that you're workin' hard there. I'm proud of you, sweetheart. Remember, whenever you want to come home, I'll be on the first jet there."

Feliciano and Lovino? Was that the names of Fiorella and Cecelia's fathers? Maybe they told her that before. Looks like stress and emotions can make someone's memories go.

"I'll let them know." Alyssa replied, increasing the worry about her friends, "Thank ya dad, but I'm alright, try to rest some too, I'll call ya again tonight, I love ya."

"That's my girl, love ya too. Talk to ya later."

With that, he hung up and she did the same. Now on her knees, she looked in the mirror. Her face was stained with pent-up tears, scars, dried blood, bruises and burns that she didn't want her father to see. She turned the faucet, let the warm water sting her a bit before washing her face; she then took a paper towel and wet it, running it up her arms. Some of the dried blood cleared, but the burns and cuts stayed entact. She would never tell him, but Satoshi didn't know how much damage he did within a few days, she would never let him see her vulnerable...but she couldn't hide from the truth either.

She had to find Cecelia, and the two of them had to make believe to Fiorella that nothing happened. For however long, they had to go through the rest of their days in this school wearing a mask, a facade. She couldn't look weak, she was her father's daughter.


End file.
